Kidsy128
Kidsy128 is an infamous user on Vaporwaveon & Friends. Kidsy has become notorious for his server, ARA Chat, an uneasy anarchy that has been brought to its demise by Harmonia. Kidsy128 tends to be an idiot on that server. He likes botspamming outside of bot spam, making random people admins, and pinging people for no reason. Hell, he's posted explicit images in #general several times. (Thankfully on ARA) Most people on Vaporwaveon and Friends find him to be dumb. As of now, he created a new ARA Chat after Harmonia's destructive rampages. Kidsy is usually known by ARA refugees, but as the climate of Vape's has changed, so many people are very unfamiliar with him today. Luckily, Kidsy128 is nowhere near as stupid in the present day. While ARA Chat 5.0. may be inactive, there are barely any admins, and these admins don't care about destroying the server. Kidsy also rarely, if ever, does anything stupid like he did in early 2017. Examples of Kidsy's Incompetence *"SOLVE THE ARG" *Begging for voice actors. *@everyone insert pointless shit here *Purging large amounts of messages for literally no reason. *Using bot commands in every channel except Bot Spam. *Handing out admin and "The Top Rank" roles like it was free balloon day. Some active users only got admin, and not "Top Rank," while one time, when someone said they'd like a yellow name color, Kidsy gave them The Top Rank, which was a yellow colored role at the time. *Begging for admin on the ARA Wiki, even going as far to ban Poyo Ride for it. *Yelling at people to change their Discord avatars. *One time, someone gave him the nickname "Bluntsy128." Kidsy, not knowing what a "Bluntsy" is, actually changed his nickname to that. Bluntsy is an adjective describing the state of wanting to smoke a blunt, or get high. Yeah. *Claiming his server is being hacked, without bothering to check the audit logs. Gallery @everyone.png figmentextension.png yay2.png oh kidsy.png tornado.png|The infamous HS09 edit kidsythedick.png|kidsy on the vaporwaveon server kidsyvspoyocase69420.png CHANGE YOUR GAY AVATAR.png|Found Kidsy's least favorite Pokemon lmao. Trivia *While Kidsy is founder and owner of ara chat, he is not the creator of ARA. The creator of ARA is actually Poyo Ride. *Kidsy128 called Vaporwaveon and Friends a "Dead" server, despite being in a more stable state, and more active than ARA Chat. *Kidsy and Poyo have known each other even before Discord.. *Contrary to common belief, Kidsy was never banned from the server. He simply left on his own accord. Kidsy's leaving started with the age when people had random roles for no reason. Kidsy's role list was FILLED with roles featuring deragotory names. In the random role age, several roles had admin permissions for no reason.... INCLUDING one of Kidsy's roles. Yes, Kidsy was accidentally given ADMIN permissions. He posted a random video in the announcements and pinged @everyone. He was immediately jailed and all of his roles were revoked. He left a couple of days later. He has rejoined since. *Counting Vaporwaveon, Kidsy actually is the most popular server member on Youtube. He has amassed 689+ subs, and has videos with 88,367 views and counting. His trick was uploading Battle For Dream Island OST. Related Articles *ARA Chat *The ARG Category:Users Category:Vape's Slaves Category:ARA Category:ARA Chat Veterans